<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime Visit by puff22_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955786">Summertime Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001'>puff22_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Knives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usa is still not impressed with her future mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibiusa &amp; Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This tiny thing is from a Livejournal RPG that never really got off of the ground. We had to submit both a journal sample and a traditional story sample. Although the RPG died a quick death, I still think that this is kind of cute. Maybe someday I'll use what remains of the RPG's story to flesh out this older, wiser Chibs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usa sighed as the blonde in front of her fumbled around in the drawers, trying to find the knives. Why in the world Ikuko-mama had said that Usagi could fix dinner for them, Usa would never know. Yeah, Usagi was visiting from school and wanted to surprise Kenji-papa, but still. Usa herself sat at the kitchen table, trying to do her math homework. If she couldn't get at least an 80% on her next exam she'd be sunk.<br/><br/>'I might as well go to my room.' the pig-tailed teen thought with frustration as Usagi rifled around, making more noise than Usa thought possible. Usagi squealed when she found the knives by jabbing her hand with one and Usa cringed. Although the elder girl was a university student now, her future daughter often felt that Usagi could be even more immature than when they had first met. Still, Usa had to remember as she went to get a bandage, Usagi had grown in the years since the pink-haired princess had been in the past. Maybe she <em>could</em> grow up and be the woman Usa knew as her beautiful, elegant mother.<br/><br/>‘I just hope it doesn’t take her the full thousand years.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="SnapLinksContainer">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="SL_SelectionRect">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="SL_SelectionLabel">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>